Melancholy
by queermageddon
Summary: Even though Coulson tried to stop them from giving Skye the GH-325 formula, he felt a swell of relief hit when he saw that she had received it. She was going to be okay. This formula was going to save her life. Or so he thought. Or The one where GH-325 doesn't work and the team has to move on without Skye. Of course, they weren't expecting her mad scientist father to bring her back


"I have absolutely no pleasure in the stimulants in which I sometimes so madly indulge. It has not been in the pursuit of pleasure that I have periled life and reputation and reason. It has been the desperate attempt to escape from torturing memories, from a sense of insupportable loneliness and a dread of some strange impending doom."

― **Edgar Allan Poe**

"I have to put the pieces back together," Cal Zabo muttered quietly to himself as he walked through the cemetery - eager to reach his destination. "I have to make it right. I have to fix this. Now is the time." It was cold out, the wind was blowing violently. It was almost like Mother Nature knew what the older man was intending to do. The violent winds were her way of crying out, to get the man to stop, but she was wasting her time. Cal Zabo had been waiting for this moment for nearly two years.

"I can fix this," he muttered as he made his way to the grave he had been avoiding since he discovered the truth - an old shovel dragging behind him. "Gotta put the pieces together, gotta fix the puzzle." Cal stopped and looked around before taking the path to his left. This was his first time at the cemetery. He didn't want to visit this place, he didn't want to visit this grave, not until the time was right.

There were times when Cal nearly gave up, he was ashamed to admit that. There were times when the pain was too much for even him to bare, but he pushed through it. He had to if he wanted to put the pieces back together. He shook off all the self-doubt and self-pity he felt during those moments and worked even harder to perfect his serum. When the serum finally became perfect, he wanted to celebrate, but he had more important things to do. There would be time to celebrate after his work was finished. By then, he would have the best reason to celebrate.

Cal finally reached his destination. His heart plummeted to his stomach as he looked at the gravestone. He knew what he was going to see. Of course he knew because he wouldn't be here ready to fix the puzzle if he didn't know, but knowing was one thing. Seeing was another thing and he was definitely seeing. Before he could even think twice he dropped the shovel and turned to the side to throw up what little he had in his stomach. He felt a clammy sweat on the back of his neck and his hands began to shake. Everything suddenly became so real.

He felt the familiar sting of anger start to take over. It burned through his veins like a forest fire. He was usually pretty good at controlling his anger - when he lost his head, people tended to lose theirs - so control was in everyone's best interest, but this was not a situation that allotted him such a luxury.

"Excuse me, sir?" The unfamiliar voice caused Cal to jerk around quickly. A tall, lanky man in a security uniform stared at him. He had his flashlight pointed directly at his face - which did nothing for his anger. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are from 10 to 8. You can't be here."

If Cal had been in his right mind, he would have felt sorry for the young fellow. He was just doing his job after all, but that was the thing. Cal was not in his right mind. Honestly, he didn't know if he even _had _a right mind anymore, so it made perfect sense for him to do what he did next.

"My apologies," Cal began as he turned and reached down. "Let me just grab my things."

"I'm really sorry to make you leave, sir, but - " The security guard didn't get to finish what he was saying. As soon as Cal's hand wrapped around the handle of the shovel, he turned and hit the security guard in the face as hard as he could. The man hit the ground with a resounding thump. There was a possibility that the young man could have survived that, but Cal did not stop there. He stood over the man's body and repeatedly bashed in his skull until there was nothing but mush left.

Covered in blood and less angry than before, Cal began to dig all the while muttering "I have to put the pieces together. Now is the time."


End file.
